1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibratory sheet joggers which are used to vibrate sheets of paper in order to align them and separate them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following 10 patents are the closest prior art references to the present invention of a vibratory sheet jogger.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,577 issued to William R. Peugnet on Jan. 6, 1953 for “Paper Jogging Machine” (hereafter the '577 Peugnet patent);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,191 issued to William R. Peugnet on Apr. 21, 1959 for “Paper Jogging Machine” (hereafter the '191 Peugnet patent);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,060 issued to Ake W. Svantesson on Dec. 7, 1965 for “Jogging Machine” (hereafter the '060 Svantesson patent);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,492 issued to Wally Charles Hoff on Mar. 15, 1966 for “Jogger” (hereafter the '492 Hoff patent);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,984 issued to Dan P. Westra on Feb. 2, 1971 for “Jogging Apparatus” (hereafter the '984 Westra patent);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,751 issued to David Noel Obenshain on Sep. 28, 1976 for “Parallel Action Jogger” (hereafter the '751 Obenshain patent);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,155 issued to Ulf J. E. Astero and assigned to Asthausbolagen HB Astero 7 Stockhaus on Feb. 1, 1983 for “Apparatus For Jogging A Sheaf of Papers” (hereafter the '155 Astero patent);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,159 issued to William Froman Battle and assigned to Unisys Corporation for “Direct Current Miniature Paper Jogger” (hereafter the '159 Battle patent);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,304 issued to Todd C. Werner and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc. on Feb. 24, 2004 for “Vibrating Means For Aligning Envelopes In A Hopper” (hereafter the '304 Werner patent);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,990 issued to Kia Silverbrook and assigned to Silverbrook Research Pty Ltd on Dec. 27, 2005 for “Binding Assembly For Binding Sheets Incorporating An Alignment Mechanism” (hereafter the '990 Silverbrook patent”).
The '577 Peugnet patent discloses, an electric motor 21 having an eccentric weight 22 attached to its shaft which is mounted on the exterior surface of the bottom 11 by means of screws 23. The motor is mounted so that its rotational axis lies at an angle to the horizontal flanges of the angle strips 18 and 19, and also lies in a fore and aft vertical plane which passes through the center of gravity of the cradle. It is also preferably positioned so that the weight 22 is located either forward or aft of a vertical line passing through the center of gravity of the cradle assembly, which includes the attached motor. The patent further concludes: Since the axis of rotation of the eccentrically mounted weight 22 lies at an angle to the horizontal, forces emanate therefrom in planes substantially parallel to the cradle end wall 12. As a result of the described relative locations of centers X, Y and Z, movement of the cradle at the upper end of its bottom 1 is almost entirely a transverse or lateral reciprocating motion.
The '191 Peugnet patent discusses a paper jogging machine utilizing a vibratory motion to align the edges of a stack of paper sheets. As disclosed in the patent, the springs cooperate with the strips 31 and 33 of the cabinet to resiliently suspend and support the vibration-producing structure comprising the table 20, an electric motor 39, and an eccentrically-weighted pulley 40 driven by the motor, and Upon energization of the electric motor, the eccentrically-weighted pulley will rotate to impart a vibratory action to the table 20, and through the medium of the hinge 19, to the paper holding tray 10.
The '060 Svantesson patent discloses a jogging machine for aligning sheets of material such as paper. The concept of this patent is based on an electric motor having a shaft 10a carrying an eccentric weight 10b which is secured by means of a flange 10c to the table 5 with bolts 9. The axle of the shaft 10a extends substantially perpendicularly to the table 5 and has its front end positioned within a housing 11 which is situated just below the table 5. An eccentric weight 10b is fastened to the front end of the shaft 10a within the housing 11 and when the shaft is rotated, the weight produces vibrations causing the vibration of the table in its own plane.
The '492 Hoff patent discloses a shaft rotates weights 30 and 31 which will cause the same to adopt an eccentric orbit about the axis of the shaft 24 which of course, remains on its predetermined alignment at all times. The eccentric movement of shaft 27 will be communicated through roller bearings 28 to plate 18 which will thus be forced to move around the same eccentric orbit. In this way, the stack of paper resting on brackets 16-16 will be rapidly shaken and the sheets of paper therein will quickly become aligned.
The '984 Westra patent states that it is an object of the invention to provide a jogging apparatus employing an off center weighted shaft to impart vibration to the table or tray wherein the off center weights and, thus, the degree of vibration of the apparatus, can be readily adjusted by the operator. The patent further discloses an adjustable weight housing on either side of the shaft 81 of the motor so it can be weighted to one side or the other side to create an offset vibration pattern.
The '751 Obenshain patent discloses a drive motor 4, particularly as shown in FIG. 4, is preferably a double shaft D.C. motor of compact design. In use, the motors are supplied with ordinary household AC current through solid state SCR controllers. Each end of shaft 30 of the drive motor 4 has attached thereto an eccentric disc 31 that rotates inside the housing 17 and is spaced therefrom by a bearing 33. When driven by the motor 4, the housings 17 at each side of the motor are displaced with an oscillating motion which is translated to the rest of the jogging paddle mounting system through the eccentric springs 23 and connecting bars 16. Referring to Column 5, Line 7, the patent states “Therefore, when the motor is actuated to drive the shafts 30, the eccentric discs rotate producing an oscillating motion to the housings 17.”
The '155 Astero patent discloses another variation on an apparatus for jogging paper, wherein the vibration means 20 and 21 is adapted to give the compartment a vertical vibration component as well as a horizontal vibration component, which latter intersects the side wall plane of the compartment at an oblique angle. The vibratory movement is preferably shaped as a standing pear as seen in a vertical plane normal to the side wall plane. The other side wall (4) is movable towards said one side wall (4) under the influence of the vibration. Specifically, the vibration means 2 comprises a motor 21 which is attached to the bottom of the compartment 1 and which is provided with an imbalanced weight 20. The motor axis is oriented horizontally and extends at nearly a right angle to the side wall plane. The motor 21 is adapted, in coaction with springs 9, to give the compartment a vibration in a vertical direction as well as in a horizontal direction, which latter intersects the side wall 3 at an oblique angle.
The '159 Battle patent discloses a vibration system 30 which preferably includes a DC motor 31 coupled to the housing 40. The DC motor 31 rotates a shaft 32 in response to the DC power. It can further be seen that an offset flywheel 33 is coupled to the shaft 32 such that rotation of the shaft 32 transfers vibratory motion to the housing 40. Turning to FIGS. 4A and 4B, the generation of vibratory motion can be better appreciated. FIG. 4A is a side view of the motor 31, shaft 32 and offset flywheel 33 as they relate to the housing 40. As best seen in FIG. 4B, rotation of shaft 32 causes non-concentric rotation of the offset flywheel 33. The non-concentric rotation causes vibratory motion in the motor 31 which is transferred to the housing 40.
The '304 Werner patent is a vibrating means for aligning envelopes in a hopper. Specifically, the device discloses an envelope alignment of a vertical stack of envelopes in an envelope hopper which is maintained by mechanically vibrating a preselected part of the hopper. In a first embodiment, the vibration is caused by a reciprocating shuttle having a wedge-shaped member attached to it. The reciprocating shuttle and wedge member are positioned at the bottom of the hopper so that the shuttle and wedge-shaped member support all of the envelopes. The reciprocation of the shuttle and hence the reciprocation of the wedge-shaped member continually jostles the envelopes. The wedge-shaped member ejects the lowermost envelope in the hopper when the reciprocating shuttle is displaced from a retracted position to an extended position. A motor is used to cause continuous reciprocation of the shuttle. In alternative embodiments, different parts of the envelope hopper are vibrated by any suitable vibration-causing member. Specifically, the patent discloses that a small motor 40, as depicted in FIG. 5, having a cam mounted on its output shaft, is mounted adjacent back wall 13 with the cam bearing against said wall so that said wall is vibrated as the motor operates.
The '990 Silverbrook patent discloses a binding mechanism for binding sheets incorporating an alignment mechanism. The vibration imparting mechanism is operatively engaged with the support structure and is operable to vibrate the support structure. Specifically, the floor of the tray 11 has a lower-most corner 23 beneath which a vibrator 19 is positioned. The vibrator 19 is a subsonic vibrator (i.e. a vibrator having a frequency below 20 hz) or an out-of-balance electric motor.
While the general concept of vibratory sheet joggers is disclosed in the prior art, there is a need to significantly improve the operation of these vibratory sheet joggers.